


like someone in love

by velvetdome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetdome/pseuds/velvetdome
Summary: just keith being whipped for lance and vice versa
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	like someone in love

Every morning is all the same to Keith; he wakes up to the smell of coffee brewing, his favorite scent. It's exactly 6 on a Monday morning. Keith and Red curl into the warmth of the blankets. The rain is pouring outside, lightning strikes and flashes every now and then. Keith feels all cozy and snug. He feels protected from the cold.

Keith peeks through the door only to see Lance slowly coming towards his bedroom, with a stack of pancakes - half-eaten on a plate on his right hand. His other hand holds a cup of what Keith assumes to be his favorite coffee.

Lance and pancakes and coffee; three important things Keith can't live without. 

Lance walks into the room, putting their breakfast on the nightstand. Keith then grabs Lance by his arm, wanting the warm feeling that radiates from his lover. Keith gently brushes his fingers against Lance's skin. Their forehead touch. Keith loves him just as much as Lance does.

They both smile as if they own the whole universe.

Keith's smile is filled with happiness and joy. All that because Lance is here with him right at this moment. Lance's is filled with tenderness and desire. The desire to keep Keith for all eternity.

The lightning continues to strike. Their hands grasp tight in a delicate grip. Lance turns to Keith, pulls him close to his chest, and kisses him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> its been years and klance still owns my ass


End file.
